byrnnewaldfandomcom-20200216-history
Myconids
The peaceful Myconids of the Black Forest are highly regarded throughout Itaedia for their skills in healing and farming, as well as their cultivation of the much sought-after Eindle Root. they have a keen sence of direction, even in places considered tobe "UnMappable." They have a highly complex political and social structure. Early History There are several different communities, or clusters, of myconids throughout Itaedia. Mostly, they are found in the Black Forest and Zavak, though they do travel worldwide. Docile by nature, they are generaly accepted into any town they pass through, and it is not unusual to find a small cluster in the swamps, caves, and woods of any given region. Mycofn Myconids had long been low on the food-chain of the Black Forest, and had originally planted themselves on the lower parts of Treants, in order to avoid being eaten by Griffins and to protect their polyps from Shambling Mounds. The communities on treants would generally die of grief when the Treant shed them in order to become a Watcher in the Antlers, and many of the Myconids who cling to the old ways have planted themselves on the lower parts of the Antlers themselves. These older breeds of Myconids are known as Mycofn, and Black Forest Myconids Perhaps the most famous of all myconid clusters, Zavak Myconids Living almost entirely in swamps and generally ignored by the Twelve Beautiful, the myconids of Zavak are the most likely to travel, as the clusters are so far apart that travel over the Zavakian plains is a large part of life for them. As a consequence of their constant travels, Zavakian myconids have much longer, more defined legs with much stronger barbs. Hc'rltopotl Myconids The forests of Hc'rltopotl have long been the home of a tall, stringy breed of Myconid which has taken to living just below the canopy to avoid being preyed upon by local beasts. Griffins Griffin attacks have long been unreported, though they are still fresh in the long memory of Myconids. Myconids and Treants Myconids often refer to Treants as "protectors" as they Legends Government Myconid Mayors each rule a swamp of Myconids, and make their descisions based on the musings of the Elder Council. The Mayors must yearly travel to the nearest Stump, where the Stump Speakers hear their reports on their swamps. The Stump Speakers are constantly being sought out for advice by messengers from Mayors, as the Stump Speakers are blessed with being able to commune with the Great Root, the leader of the Myconids. Stump Speakers The Great Root Myconid Nurseries Though originally rocks were carved with numerous grooves and scoops in order to make better purchases for polyps to attach to, trading has brought brain coral to the attention of Myconid nursemaids. Now, large chuncks of brain coral are fitted with push handles and treds for ease of transport over the grass of the clearings, and frequently they are decorated with paint or colorful stones for the amusement of the polyps. Nursemaids Though myconid parents are very caring and make sure to be present in the lives of their children, they mostly leave their day-to-day care to a nursemaid, who they pick during pregnancy. Nursemaids are generally larger than most myconids, and are born sexless, but with nursing sacs. They usually grow many layers of fronds and parts that looks much like lace or frills, which help to give the more active polyps a place of purchase when climbing. Polyps Myconids have live births, laying their polyps directly upon their nurserock and gently prying open their mouths so they can start breathing. For the first few years of a myconids life, they are refered to as Polyps, and are unable to see or hear, but have an incredibly keen sence of smell, which is used via the long, thin tongues they develop soon after birth. During the initial stage of polyphood, they require watering regularly, and strong sunlight. They learn how to communicate at this stage. Their nursemaid whistles to them at an incredibly high pitch, and the polyps respond as they develop the ability to hear, and in this way develop the means to speak, as they are born with only partially-developed vocal chords. The polyp's whistle is very short, and low, thus it is called "tooting" rather than proper whistling. The polyps toot at various pitches in order to both explore their newly developing powers of speech, and to communicate with other polyps. They are unable, at this stage, to leave thier nurserock. The second stage of polyphood is marked by the development of motion. Using millions of near-microscopic barbs, the 2nd-stage polyp begins to crawl over the surface of its nurserock, and uses its tongue to explore, as it is still blind. Hearing, also, begins to become far more acute, and they will now respond to lower-pitched whistles and sometimes even the toots of their fellow polyps. Third-stage polyps have strengthened their barbs enough to be able to walk on softer surfaces than their nurserock, and often begin exploring other areas, under the wachful eye of their nursemaid. At this stage, also, limbs and hoods begin to form, with the arms starting as two fleshy nubs that the adventurous polyp uses for balance and to help with jumping. The hood is much slower to form, starting as a patch of harder fibers on one side of the polyp's trunk. Polyps who have reached the fourth stage without falling into mishap when exploring off of their nurserock have begun to develop eyes and a proper hood. Towards the end of this stage, they rarely return to their place on the nurserock except to sleep, and frequently visit their biological parents, who they will soon return to. It is at this stage that the nursemaid becomes less of a watchdog and provider of food than a governess, and she will begin teaching them the oral history of their cluster through stories and myths. Fifth stage polyps are dramatically different from 4th-stage polyps, as they have almost entirely developed as myconids. The weight of their hood has caused their heads to face forward rather than up, and their arms and eyes are now entirely developed. Once they've completely formed their hoods, they will be too heavy to cling to their nurserock, and returned to their parents. Myconid Markets One of the more lively events throughout the Black Forest, Myconid Markets meet spontaneously, when there are enough traders in the area to warrant one. The Homunculous A fixture at many a Myconid Market, the Homonculous' caravan always is a crowd favorite. The Eindle Root Known for giving boundless energy and sustaining travelers for long journeys, Eindle Root, known by the Myconids as Myconid Folk-Singing Myconid language ha been described as sounding like a long whistle blowing through thick reeds. Category:Anthropology Category:Politics Category:Myconids